Doctor Who: Fohenn Fallacy ,a 10th Doctor tale,
by The Duelist of the Rose
Summary: A sinister Queen desires to rule over her entire planet, and she can only do so by spilling the Doctor's blood. Trapped without his TARDIS, the Doctor's options for escape are few. His only hope may reside with the Princess. But, what of the Guardians?
1. A Gift from the Gods

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and TARDIS are trademarks of the BBC. Tell me who doesn't know that by now?

**Hello everyone! And welcome to my first ever Doctor Who story posted on the internet! I've been writing Doctor Who stories for **_**years**_**, but have never had to opportunity to post **_**them **_**-in particular- for public viewing. . . not to mention, public review.**

**I've been a Doctor Who fan for as long as I can remember, and though I haven't been online for quite as long as that, I **_**have **_**written other fan fiction (from Anime shows) that have been extensively and favorably reviewed by readers across the world (thanks to the internet). **

**But, for my Doctor Who fictions, this is a first. And I'm very happy to have **_**this **_**story read by you! =D There's nothing bad in the story, I've only rated it ****T**** to be on the safe side, as there are some thematic elements that might scare some younger folk.**

**So please do read on, and let me know what you think! Tah!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -\**

**DOCTOR WHO**

_**Fohenn Fallacy**_

**Chapter 1: **_**A Gift from the Gods**_

One moment the Doctor was standing in the wide console room of his TARDIS, and the next, a great black chamber. 'What?' His startled eyes swept 'round the shadow-entrenched room. "Where am I?" He heard movement in the darkness before him and the cloaked figure of a woman stepped forward; she was holding a bejewelled staff. She pulled back her red hood, and eyed the Time Lord with the look of a tigress.

"Who are–?" the Doctor paused as subtle movement sounded all around him. It was then that he realized he was standing at the center of a small group of people cloaked similarly to the woman.

"Is this who the gods have chosen to send me?" queried the woman, raising an amused eyebrow.

"It would appear so." said a male voice, near at hand.

Doctor frowned. "Now hold on just one second! Who are you people? How did I get here?"

The woman started in a slow pace around the Doctor. "_I_ summoned you here, stranger. I have need of you."

The Doctor followed her out of the corner of his eye; he counted six people in the room besides himself. "Oh yes?" he said carefully, "And who, might I ask, are you?" His tone was cautious, as he could tell she was someone of great importance from the way she had taken the lead, strutting around in her red cloak, while the others remained noticeably reticent, shrouded in black.

"I am Valix, Queen of Fohenn." she grinned in her sovereignty, "Soon to be absolute ruler of Fohenn now that the gods have delivered _you_."

The Doctor felt a sudden tension fill the room. Two figures immediately grabbed him from behind, bending his arms at his back. "Ack!" He struggled as the rest of the group came forward and started binding his hands.

The Queen stood apart, smiling, though there was a measure of curiosity in her arched eyebrow. She came forward, all her servant's back-sweeping except for the two who held the Time Lord.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes sharply. "Why are you doing this?" he growled, "You said you _brought _me here. Brought me here for _what_?"

Queen Valix raised her staff, pushing the pommel against the underside of the Doctor's chin. "It isn't anything personal, stranger. But, you're here to die."

The Doctor stiffened, eyes widening slightly. "_Why_?"

"Well," began the Queen, with a placating sigh, "You could have been anyone, I really didn't care who it was going to be. I simply beseeched the gods for the most suitable sacrifice for me to obtain my destiny. And they sent you." She turned away with a graceful stride.

'Sacrifice!' thought the Doctor in alarm, "I see," he said, grimly, "And by sacrifice I take it you mean an offering to appease some imaginary god?"

The Queen looked back at him with bright, curious eyes. "Forsooth, stranger."

"I assume that includes all the customary bells and whistles? A mighty altar, a dagger of some kind– _oh _and let's not forget, the sacred ritual."

Valix smiled. "I think I'm beginning to see why the gods chose you." The Doctor frowned severely. "But you neglected to include yourself." said the Queen matter-o-factly, "Indeed, without you all the other elements would be as kindling without a spark. In truth, you are the catalyst of my uprising."

"What?" breathed the Doctor, face creasing slightly.

Queen Valix looked 'round at her servants. "The ceremony to come will not be typical in the least," her eyes moved to the Doctor, "For you are no ordinary oblation."

"Am I not? Oh how nice." sighed the Time Lord.

Valix's smile hardened as she noted the Doctor's sarcasm; she cleared her throat. "Though it will be disguised as any other ceremony that takes place during this season, the aftereffects of your sacrifice will grant me sole ownership of the throne of Fohenn."

The Doctor wasn't sure whether or not he was interested in this recitation; all he wanted to focus on was finding a way to escape the cloak-shrouded group, as soon as possible.

The Queen suddenly snapped up her staff. "Come! It's late. My husband will miss me."

The Doctor grit his teeth, hearts pounding as he was dragged after the Queen. "Can't we talk about this?" he said earnestly, receiving no reply. They hauled the Time Lord up a wide set of steps, and into a long passage.

"How did you bring me here?" he asked quickly, "A hyper form of teleportation? I hardly felt myself move."

"Whether you believe in our gods or not, their powers speak for themselves." answered Queen Valix. She halted the group beside a large door. "Now, quietly," she whispered, "I'm going to return to the palace. Take the stranger to my Lair and keep him there, and keep him _silent_. I don't want anyone else knowing he's here. Questions might be raised and I don't want word getting back to my husband."

"Yes, Majesty." said the servants.

The Doctor's brow furrowed with discernment. 'Doesn't want her husband to know about me? Does that mean the King wouldn't _approve _of her plans to do me in? Or, does that mean she's plotting to dethrone him?'

Valix edged the door open, and peeked out; she glanced back at her cloaked servants. "Don't follow immediately." She exited as a queen would be expected to, and the door clicked after her.

The Doctor felt the group sigh inwardly, the tension lifting _if _only for a moment. Then one of them moved up and opened the door a crack. Doctor cleared his throat and looked at those around him; a few looked back. He smiled warmly. "Hello," he said, "Eh, fancy sending me back?"

"Now, quickly. . !" said the man at the door. Arms came 'round the Doctor from almost every angle and rushed him through the doorway. His jaw tightened as he was hastened through a long open corridor, made of high pillared arches on either side.

"I won't go!" he cried, trying to drag his feet.

"Be silent!" called one of the hooded girls, worriedly glancing about as if she suspected the shadows of having eyes. But no one saw them crossing between the Courtyards, for the hour was far too early. Indeed, the Doctor saw two tiny twin suns barely peeking over the horizon. The sky was pale, and everything on the earth below, shades of colored gray.

Verily, the two Courtyards they were passing were massive; laying just beyond the pillars, the one to the left was square _and _a great deal smaller than the one on the right, which was wide and circular. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

He glanced toward the path ahead, where he saw a dark set of doors fast approaching. He wasn't going to let them take him to the Queen's Lair. After all, he was the Doctor, Last of the Time Lords, one of the oldest and rarest things left in the Universe. He certainly wasn't going to let Valix kill him for whatever ghastly purpose required his demise.

'I won't _die _for _anyone's _cause but my own.' he determined irefully. And, gathering all strength in his muscles, he suddenly sprang forward –jerking his startled captors with him– and fell. They gasped as he slipped from their grasp, rolling passed their legs with an expert's ease.

Arms still bound at his back, the Doctor sprang up as they reached for him and raced pell-mell into the largest of the two Courtyards. It was a common area, as he had suspected, and his eyes darted left and right as he scanned the expanse for an exit.

"Don't let him escape!"

"Ha!" called the Doctor over his shoulder,"You'll never take me alive!" He barreled towards a wide outlet in the far wall.

"Oh no!" cried the girl, "He's going into the city!" No matter how fast the Queen's servants were, they were no match for a twin-hearted Time Lord with long slender legs.

The Doctor came into the mouth of the tunnel-like outlet and found himself at the top of a high set of steps. Seeing the way open at the bottom, Doctor charged down them three at a time.

"No!" called the youngest of the cloaked men. And at once, all of the Queen's servants came to a sudden stop. They stood along the top step, gasping for breath; they looked at each other concernedly.

"What do we do?" whispered the girl, "We are forbidden to enter the city."

"Surly the Queen will now beat us _severely_." said the young man, swallowing hard.

The oldest of the group cleared his throat. "We haven't lost him yet_. Quickly_, to the Guard Posts. We must rectify this before her Majesty learns of our error."

The amassed cloaks fluttered, and were gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Doctor was a good distance away before he realized he no longer heard the sound of pursuit. This worried him as much as it pleased him. He turned 'round as he came to a stop; he could still see the outlet at the base of the high intimidating palace structure, but he _couldn't _see any of the dark-cloaked servants. He bent forward slightly.

'What could've happened to them?' he wondered, allowing himself a moment to catch his breath, 'Surly they wouldn't have given up that easily.' He took a few backward steps and looked about. He was amid many light blue stony structures that looked like round homes; there were doors and windows, and many had varying decorative little things set just along their perimeters. By appearance, it could only be a village.

The Doctor blinked curiously. '_Where _am I?' He looked towards the sky again. "Twin suns," he muttered, "And a Queen of Fohenn? What planet has two little suns and a kingdom named Fohenn?"

He thought it over for several minutes whilst wandering the village byways in search of something to cut the rope binding his wrists. Eventually he found a broken sword –with a variety of other discarded objects– in a squatty weathered barrel.

He fished it out awkwardly and knelt, plying its edge to the rope. "That's right," he was saying quietly to himself, "This must be the world of Hemlokon, in the Denshian galaxy. A planet whose people are no where _near _developing space travel," he looked back towards the looming palace, "And I can see why."

He grit his teeth as he put more effort into severing the rope. At once his hands jerked away from each other, and he smiled as he brought the broken blade up before his eyes. "I know why your master threw you away. But _oh_," he grinned gratefully, "You're all aces in my book."

He stood, replacing the sword in the barrel. He began pulling the remaining rope from his wrists and gazed 'round with a shrewd stare. "Now," he said, heading farther into the maze of sky blue dwellings, "To get back to the TARDIS. . ."

He stopped suddenly, frowning at his own idiocy. "I'm so stupid," he grumbled, "I didn't _come _here in the TARDIS, so there's no _TARDIS_ to get back to!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and aimed a kick at the ground, sending up a little plum of dust.

'What do I do?' he wondered with agitation, 'How am I going to get away from here?' He looked back toward the palace again. 'I'm three galaxies away from where I _was_, no thanks to the Queen and her so-called gods.'

The shadow of troubled thoughts came over the Time Lord's features. 'That's right! If Hemlokon doesn't have any space-worthy means of transportation. . ! Does that mean I'm left with the Queen's little group as my only hope of getting back where I belong?' Doctor shook his head, leaning against one of the huts. "If only I could call the TARDIS to me," he mumbled, sighing deep within himself, "If I hadn't lost my Stattenheim Remote Control. . ."

Buried in his own thoughts, it took a moment for the Doctor to realize he heard the distant drumming of many feet. He blinked and raised his head. Were the villagers stirring already?

He stood upright with a jerk. 'But why would they be moving all together?' he wondered anxiously, 'Do they have communal jogs at dawn here in Fohenn? Or—' He looked left and right. The sound was echoing all around him now, and he didn't know from which direction it was coming.

'No, no, _no_,' he thought, 'Those feet are coming for me. _I can feel it._ I've gotta run before they find me!' He darted passed an even row of huts, and paused at the connecting junction; he could see no one. And so continued to head away from the ever-diminishing castle, ducking low when he thought it necessary and running flat-out when he thought he'd heard something coming up from behind.

"I've got to get out of this city," he hissed, pausing in one of the early morning shadows. He didn't know where he would head once he was free of Fohenn, but Hemlokon was a big planet, and _anywhere _was safer than within the reach of that crazy Queen Valix.

The Doctor shook his head with disgust as he thought of the reason she had brought him there. 'Sacrifice indeed!' he thought indignantly. He suddenly heard a throng of hurried voices; he got low to the wall and watched the way ahead. What emerged could only have been a group of palace guards.

"Recognizable on _any _planet." Doctor whispered wryly.

"I don't know," said one of the guards, sleepily, "They got me out of bed. I don't even know who we're lookin' for!"

"I do." said another, who appeared to be the captain, "A brown-haired man wearing dark blue."

The Doctor looked down at himself. 'Yep, that's _me. _I knew those cloaked people wouldn't give up so easily. Send the poor ol' palace guard after me did they? I almost feel sorry for them.'

"I'll bet it's some kind of rouse." said a third guard, "I never liked the Queen's servants, always strutting around now that good King Érkhart has commanded us to obey them. I'll bet they're getting back us for always dragging our feet when they give us an order."

"I wouldn't put it passed them." interjected the captain, "Nevertheless, there was a strange urgency in their voices, the like I've never seen. They want this man for whatever reason, or they'll face retribution from the Queen, I'll bet."

'_Yeah_.' thought the Doctor, backing away. He made sure the way was clear before he sprinted down the lane into the next shadow. He paused there, seeing a mighty wall just ahead; he went towards it, hiding out of sight against the last row of huts. He put his back up against the rounded hut wall and raised his face toward the daunting barrier. He looked in both directions, following the wall as far as he could see. 'Probably goes all the way around the city.' he reasoned.

He lightly fingered his chin as he considered what to do. 'Could find the nearest gate, but it'll probably be guarded.'

"You - _there_," came a dark voice.

The hair bristled at the back of the Doctor's neck. He spun toward the unsettling voice and saw, not a guard, but someone strikingly unexpected. There standing, was a wild-haired man in a tattered tunic. His eyes were blood-shot, and horribly intense.

The Doctor retreated a step. "Who are you?" he asked quickly. Something about the man was very wrong, the Time Lord's sixth sense was going off like an alarm.

"My queen's will is my own." said the man, in a gravelled voice, "She shelters me here because we two are the last of our people. You are a crucial element in her destiny, therefore, you _cannot_ be allowed to escape."

The Doctor turned to run, yet as he started away, the bedraggled man shouted a string of odious sounding words. The next thing the Time Lord knew, he'd been knocked to the ground, quite _hard_.

He coughed and opened his eyes. There, 'round his torso, were swimming shadows, gripping his body like a giant severed hand. Doctor's eyes shot wide. 'This is black-craft!' he cried in his mind. Indeed, it was the same craft used by the Carrionites, a power created by the Black Guardian himself.

"You're a Necromancer!" shouted the Doctor, as the man came towards him. Undaunted by this new antagonist, the Time Lord grit his teeth, and recalled the difficult dimension-bending techniques he'd learned on Psyandorr.

At once, a volley of incomprehensible sounds leapt from the Doctor's tongue. The straggle-haired man jumped back in surprise as the summoned shadows suddenly broke, flying off in blackened tatters. The sound of thunder echoed 'round as the Doctor rose to his feet, and faced his adversary.

"You know magic?" asked the man, eyeing the Queen's would-be sacrifice.

"It isn't _magic_, it's science. And while yours works in words, mine works in sounds. They are equal and opposite, so do you _really_ want to keep going?" The Doctor glared, only to have his body tense as he heard the approach of numerous palace guard, attracted by the dying boom.

The man too, looked concerned by the nearness of the guards, and did nothing as the Doctor darted away. He hissed, a shudder coming into his red-streaked eyes. He quietly retreated to his hut as the guards flooded the surrounding streets.

The man ignored the racing feet that passed his door. And instead, stood rigid at the center of his domicile, where he pressed the palms of his hands together and laced his fingers. Then, as his eyes slid closed, he raised his pointer-fingers and held them to his forehead. Darkly he began to mutter — and the shadows gathered at his feet.

\\\\\\\\\\\

"There! I see him!" bellowed a young guard.

The Doctor spun at the call, realizing he'd been spotted. 'Oh _brilliant_!' he thought, and sprinted away. He turned one direction, only to have to turn another as it became increasingly apparent the palace guards were everywhere. He retreated as much as he advanced, and the more he was sighted, the more the cry went up as to his whereabouts.

The Doctor was soon dizzy with the effort, and was now _totally_ exposed. With the shouts of the guards at his back, he rounded a corner, and once again found himself racing down the main avenue.

'This is terrible!' he thought, eyes widening on the immense Fohenn palace, 'I'm being driven back towards the Queen!'

Though he was well ahead of them, the thunder of the guards' feet almost made the Doctor think he was running from a stampede — _which _is something he had done once in the old American West.

All at once, something strange started to appear in the road ahead. The Doctor had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but, it was haze. Immediately the Doctor reeled to a halt as a barrier of shadows materialized before him.

"Necromancer again!" growled the Doctor, half expecting to see the man standing somewhere nearby. Though the guards were very near their target, they were also very aware of the strange black wall; they looked on it worriedly, slowing their pace.

Doctor took his eyes from them and faced the shadows. Once again, he pulled a long string of sounds from deep within his throat; with a clap, he threw his hands out at opposite angles and something like lightning exploded across the scene.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Still in his hut, the Necromancer's eyes snapped open. Gasping sharply, he reeled backward, suddenly falling to the floor as stiff as if he'd been made of stone. Like patient servants, the shadows swarmed around his inert form, _waiting_. . .

\\\\\\\\\\\

When the guards looked again, the haze had cleared and the Doctor was a tiny figure in the distance; in fact, he was almost to the palace. "Come," said the captain of the guard, a tad uneasily, "We'd – _better _get after him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -\

**Well, Chapter 2 will be along shortly, and the dear ol' Doctor is about to get in the thick of it. So stay tuned reader! **

**And thanks for reading! :)**

**Claimer:** I DO own planets Hemlokon and Psyandorr, kingdom Fohenn, and all the weird characters in this story! (In case you were wondering. . .)


	2. Dead End

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and TARDIS are trademarks of the BBC. Is this statement still news to some people?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \

**Chapter 2: Dead End**

The Doctor raced ahead at full tilt. He knew heading back toward the palace was dangerous, _but _there's nothing more effective than 'hiding in plain sight'.

"The closer you are to danger," grunted the Time Lord under his breath, "The farther you are from harm." 'At least in _most _cases.'

He was looking for any discreet avenue in which to hide until he could find a way over the wall. In doing so, he ran right up to the foundations of the palace.

Quickly scanning the area, the Doctor saw a tiny alley that curved away out of sight. He unconsciously took a deep breath, and hastened down the passage. It curved left and right, and went on for quite a ways 'til the Doctor feared he had hopelessly trapped himself in an passage without an exit.

But suddenly, a draft of fresh cool air came into his lungs. The avenue opened wide and the Doctor came to a stop; he was a little taken aback to find himself standing in something of a secret garden.

Ancient trees, a crystal pond, flowers of fragrance, and an air so still not a sound broke the silence. . .

The Doctor stared, so in awe for a moment that he wondered if he had been pulled to another world yet again. 'I haven't been magically transported off Hemlokon, have I?'

-_Doctor_-

The Doctor's brow creased as he heard his name echo faintly around him. He saw something shift out of the corner of his eye. He spun to face it, only to jerk back, for it was a figure swathed in a great mantel of white. The Doctor was shocked he hadn't noticed it 'til that very moment.

The figure stood just a little ways away, atop a short hill; its face was hidden in the shade of a large white hood. And all around, it seemed to be glowing with an ethereal light.

Tentatively the Time Lord approached, for the warmth of that light felt very familiar. "White Guardian?" he whispered. The glow faded, and the Doctor stared as the figure pulled the hood backward. The Time Lord's eyes widened — a blonde-haired girl was staring back.

"Hello," she said, looking at him most curiously. Her short wavy locks were illuminated by the sun rays, granting her a golden crow around her head.

"_Hello_." answered the Doctor, still frowning confusedly. 'But, that _was _the White Guardian's aura! _Wasn't it? _Unless. . .'

The girl smiled, brow creased with puzzlement. "You look around as if there's something you've missed. Who are you, stranger?"

The Doctor's eyes settled on the girl. "I," he hesitated, "I'm the Doctor."

There was a wide stone bench behind the girl, and she took a step towards it. "Well, what on Hemlokon are you doing _here? _Ithought _I_ was the only one who got up at this hour."

The Doctor's eyes dulled as he sighed through his nose. "As a matter of fact I—"

He was cut off as a volley of clomping guard feet sounded through the alley behind him. "This way!" shouted a distant voice.

The Doctor jerked 'round, and the girl was surprised by the stark agitation that had come into his body. 'He looks like coiled metal!' thought she, 'Ready to spring away at a moment's notice!'

Indeed, the Doctor jumped away from the garden threshold, tearing up the short hill to the girl. "Is there another way out of here?" he asked, eyes darting all around the ancient garden.

"No." answered the girl, a light blue tunic showing through now that she was allowing the white mantel to slip from her shoulders. "Why? Are those the palace guards?"

"Yes!" called the Time Lord, darting towards the nearest tree. He glanced up toward the verdant bows, wondering if they were leafy enough to conceal him. He suddenly glanced back at the girl. 'Of course _that _won't do me any good if she tells them where I am!'

"They're after you?" asked the girl, her tone level and calm, "Why? What have you done?"

Doctor's eyes were sharp as he 'rounded on the girl. "_Nothing_!" he snapped, his hearts pounding.

The girl studied his amber eyes, and her expression became one of wonderment. 'His eyes are so clear. . ! Even at a distance I can see it! '

The Doctor's gaze jerked back toward the inlet: the guards were just beyond the last curve. His innards tightened, sickeningly so. 'They're going to _find _me! I've got to–!'

"Here!" called the girl. The Doctor looked towards her, and saw she'd called to _him_. She was also pointing toward the stone bench, over which she had draped her large white cloak; she was holding up the edge and indicating the Doctor should hide underneath.

The Time Lord didn't argue. He ducked beneath the bench as several armed guards barged onto the scene. The girl calmly seated herself and, folding her arms, looked towards the men.

Nervous expressions came over the guards' faces when they saw who she was; quickly they bowed. "Forgive us for the intrusion, Majesty."

Hidden in the cloak shadow, the Doctor raised his head. '_Majesty_?'

"What do you want?" asked the girl, looking on them somewhat critically.

"We are looking for a man in dark blue. Do forgive us, but, have you seen him?"

The girl smiled. "As a matter of fact I have." said she, and stood.

The Doctor held his breath.'You can't tell them!' he called from his mind, 'Why hide me just to give me away?' He grit his teeth, blood thumping against his temples.

"Where?" asked the guards eagerly.

The young majesty took a step away from the bench, shaking her head. "No, _no_." shesaid, "He is no longer any of your concern. I don't want you to pursue him anymore. Is that understood?"

The guards looked at one another. "But," began the lead man, "What do we tell the Queen's servants?"

The girl's eyes widened. "The Queen's servants? They're the ones who've ordered you to capture this man?"

"Yes." responded the guards, fidgeting uneasily.

"Well that stops right now!" sounded the girl, "The Festival of the Equinox is tomorrow, yes? Therefore, _I'm _ordering you to take the rest of the day off – ALL of you. Go to your families, be merry and prepare for the celebration ahead."

Surprised smiles spread across the guards' faces. "Oh thank you Majesty!" they called.

"And one more thing!" ordered the girl, stopping the men before they could even turn to leave, "_And _I want you to make sure all your fellow guardsmen know this: None of you are to take orders from the Queen's servants until after the Festival is over. Edict of the Princess of Fohenn."

The men's smiles were bolstered by this last command. "Yes Majesty!" they cheered, and raced away shouting heartily.

The girl smiled, sighing quietly. She turned as the Doctor lifted the edge of the cloak. He leaned out, looking at her with curiosity, intrigue, and a measure of relief. "Th-_thanks_," he said, as he got to his feet. She moved towards him, smiling pleasantly. The Doctor glanced briefly at the inlet, before returning his gaze to her. "You're the, Princess of Fohenn?"

The girl laughed, a light-hearted sound. "Oh!" she said, "Now I _know _you're a stranger! Not just to _me_, but to Fohenn itself. _Indeed _I _am_." shecleared her throat, "How came you here, eh–_Doctor _wasn't it?"

The Time Lord nodded. "To be honest, I came here rather _un_expectedly. Actually I've only been here since dawn. And, as a matter of fact, this is my first time coming to Hemlokon— _Oh_, hold on," Taking a backward step, the Time Lord faced the girl fully, and, standing straight and regal, he bowed; his smile was brilliant. "I want to thank you for saving my life, Princess— _eh–_ Sorry, what is your name?"

The Princess giggled. "That's right, in all the bedlam I didn't have time to share my title." She composed herself properly and, taking an equal step backward, she curtsied. "I am Princess Celadus en Ci, of the Kingdom Fohenn." She straightened up again, her body relaxing as she stood at ease. "But my father calls me Cecél. You're welcome to do so as well, if you like."

"I _would _like." grinned the Time Lord, warmly. "Now _Cecél_, can—"

"Saved your life?" asked the Princess suddenly, "What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong, surely the guards weren't intending to _kill _you!"

"Well that's just it! I–"

"Princess! Oh Princess!" came an overwrought voice. Doctor and Cecél turned to see an old woman scrambling out of the depths of the passage.

"Marssa!" Cecél looked to the Doctor, "It's my handmaid."

"Oh Princess," gasped the woman, trying to catch her breath, "The Folibirds are budding! You said you always wanted see—"

"The Folibirds!" gasped Cecél, with realization, "_Oh_!" She darted toward the inlet, followed by the exhausted old woman. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, wondering whether or not he had cause to follow.

Cecél paused abruptly on the garden threshold. "The Folibirds only bud once every three seasons! And I've never been able to watch it happen! Come Doctor! You must see them!" The Princess and her handmaid vanished down the passage, and the Time Lord concluded he could do little else _but _follow.

\\\\\\\\\\\

It wasn't until they had reached a small hanging garden somewhere in the outer palace uppers that the Doctor found out what Folibirds were. To his amazement, they were actual birds born from the buds of flowers!

There were magnificently large flowers all around, and the trio watched as their petals spread in the morning light, revealing small green bundles that suddenly fluttered their leafy wings and took flight. Soon the air was full of lively chirping as the budded birds began to sing, songs of life, as if they had always been part of the living world.

The Doctor was gaping in awe, as was the Princess. "Oh, they're beautiful." said she.

"In all my lives," said the Doctor, watching the creatures flit about the hanging foliage, "I've never _seen _Folibirds. They're magnificent! Creatures created entirely from plant fiber," he mused, "Fed on water, energized by photosynthesis, and – well I can only assume they nest in the earth."

"Photosynthesis?" asked Cecél curiously. The little birds were darting all around them now, almost in the manner of hummingbirds.

"Yes," began the Doctor, "Means the suns here shine on them like any other plant, creating energy and vitality in their little bodies like food. You know, about the same as eating a hearty meal does for you and me."

"Oh, I see." simpered the Princess. One of the verdant little birds alighted suddenly on her shoulder. Cecél gave a surprised giggle, her face flushing with excitement.

As the Doctor glanced at the Princess, he suddenly noticed something very odd about her. "Your eyes. . !" he said.

"What about them?" asked Princess Celadus.

"They're two different colours."

The girl looked at him quickly, only to dip her head down in embarrassment. "Oh, they've changed color again?" she shook hear head, sighing, "They always do that when I get excited. I hate it really."

The Doctor's mind mulled over why such a change would happen in a person. "They're not actually all that bad." he said, encouragingly.

"You're just being nice." answered the Princess.

"_Hilo Cecél!_" rang a deep voice from above,"_Hilo!_"

The trio in the garden looked up, passed the fluttering Folibirds to a large balcony high overhead; a bearded man was leaning over the stony edge and waving at them with great enthusiasm.

"Oh! Good morning father!" yelled Cecél, waving in return.

"Father?" asked a startled Doctor.

The handmaid looked critically at the Gallifreyan as the Princess nodded to him. "Yes. Why?"

The Doctor didn't hear her; he'd looked back at the King. "So," he breathed, "That's the King of Fohenn. . ."

"_Who is that with you?_" came the King's shout.

Celadus en Ci looked toward the bearded visage of her father. "I'm with Marssa, and _uh_–" she glanced at the Doctor, "A new friend!"

"_A new friend?_" quizzed the King, still shouting; he was smiling with amusement, "_That's good!_" he chuckled lightly,"_I've never seen you in the east garden this early, is there a reason?_"

"Well," called Celadus, "We're looking at the Folibirds! I've never had a chance to see them bloom before!"

"Oh yes_, that's right. They are marvelous aren't they?_"

"Yes!" Cecél suddenly squeaked as several more birds alighted on her. "Oh my! I–Oh! _Uh!_"

"Are you wearing some kind of perfume, or something?" asked the Time Lord, watching the leafy birds flutter around the Princess.

"No actually, I'm not." replied Cecél, trying to keep her voice from vanishing into another squeak.

Good King Érkhart looked down, grinning. A woman moved up beside him, smiling exaggeratedly. "What are you looking at _luv_?"

The King turned a delighted smiled on her. "Aw, good morning my dear Valix! I was looking at Cecél." he pointed downward briefly, "She's down there playing with Folibirds."

"Folibirds?" Valix leaned over the edge, and her eyes suddenly widened. 'It can't be—!' Every muscle in her body constricted; she thought she was going to choke. 'The man in the blue! _It can't be!_'

"Yes," said Érkhart, "Incidentally, how do you feel? When I left you sleeping, I wondered if you hadn't had a bad night."

"_Bad night_," blurted Valix under her breath, "Bad night?" She was backing away from the edge of the balcony.

The King frowned. "What ever is the matter?"

"N-nothing! I just thought, I'd – go see the Folibirds _too_."

"Ah," the King nodded understandingly. Valix dashed back into the interior of the castle, and Érkhart leaned back over the edge, watching the Doctor shooing the Folibirds from Celadus.

"_Cecél!_" called he to his daughter, "Your mother's coming down! She wants to see the Folibirds too!"

The Doctor stopped at these words; he looked up, as did Cecél. "Alright!" responded the Princess.

"Your mother?" asked the Doctor quickly, feeling an icy chill at the back of his neck, "Do you mean Valix?"

"_Yes_." said Cecél grimly, "Though I really wish father wouldn't call her that. After all she _isn't _my mother." She frowned abruptly. "How do you know her _name_?"

"_Sooo_, she's the King's _second _wife. . ." breathed the Doctor, his jaw dropping slightly as cognizance alighted; he smiled wryly. "A wicked ol' step-mother up to no good ._ . _. that sounds about right. Now I know where I am, I'm in a distorted fairytale!" he shook his head somewhat jocosely, "_And _in this version of the tale, it appears the Queen's poison apple has taken the form of a ritual dagger."

Celadus looked completely confused. "What ARE you talking about Doctor?"

"_Ooh _nothing Cecél. No wonder you were so eager to command the guards not to obey her servants. I _assume _you two don't get along?"

"Indubitably," replied the Princess, searching the Time Lord's eyes, "I'm _civil _to her, of course. But on the whole I prefer not to be around her."

"My _Princess_," scolded Marssa, shaking her head meaningfully; she looked about to make sure no one else had heard the bluntness of Celadus' comment.

"_True_," said Cecél, "I shouldn't say it out loud. Twas very rude of me. But, as everyone in Fohenn knows, my words know only truth. Besides," she refocused her attention on the Doctor, "Ordering the guards to leave you alone was a trifle. We're always countermanding each others orders. It's the rule in Fohenn that our authority prevails only in our presence. "

The Doctor looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

Cecél didn't have the opportunity to explain. The sudden rough sound of metal on stone sounded through the garden, frightening away the remaining Folibirds. The group looked over to the far end of the garden wall, where a large metal door was swinging open.

The Doctor felt a thrill of fear. "I'm an idiot!" He spun instantly, darting for the stairs up which he, Cecél and the handmaid had come.

"_Doctor_!" shouted Cecél.

"I'm sorry!" called the Time Lord, "You can't help me!" He raced on, disappearing beyond the line of sight.

Cecél looked wide-eyed at her handmaid. "What does he mean? Why is he running?"

Marssa shrugged as her Majesty the Queen hurried forward from the doorway; two burly guards were close behind her. The handmaid backed away, bowing as the Queen met Cecél.

"Good morning!" said Valix, then glancing upward to see if her husband was still watching; he wasn't. Her pretend excitement faded along with her cartoonish smile.

"Hello." said Princess Cecél, "Come to see the Folibirds?"

"I saw them fly away." answered the Queen, scanning the garden with a shrewd gaze.

Celadus observed her, and her brow furrowed. "They've all departed. Is there something _else _you were looking for?"

Valix's eyes narrowed as she smiled. "What ever gave you that idea?" She signalled to her guards with a jerk from her hand, and they followed her toward the stairs.

"Have a good day." said Celadus, out of polite duty. Valix went on, offering something like a wave in acknowledgment. The Princess frowned with understanding. "Something very strange is going on."

"How so, Princess?" entreated Marssa.

"I'm not entirely sure. But it's got something to do with my new friend." She looked to the old woman. "Wicked step-mother . . . that was the term he used wasn't it?"

"_Indeed_." snuffed Marssa, raising her nose slightly, "His manners are unforgivable. The nerve, referring to the Queen in such a way. Surely he speaks lies!"

Cecél's expression became very astute. "He is not a bearer of falsehood, Marssa. I looked into his eyes, and saw no deception."

Marssa looked surprised. "You used the Sight?"

Celadus nodded. "His eyes were so clear it didn't take any effort at all. No, something is going on and I would like very much to know what."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Doctor was racing through the palace byways, hopelessly lost. He thought he'd memorized the path they'd taken from the secret garden, but the way kept becoming confused.

He found stairs where there weren't supposed to be any, and even a long tunnel that lead only to a dead end. 'This wasn't _here_!' he cried from his mind, 'Unless I'm so old I can't remember how to get back to the start anymore.' He grumbled and went back, retracing his steps.

Ducking under archways and sweeping 'round corners, Doctor soon realized he wasn't getting anywhere at all, only going 'round in circles. "This is impossible," he groaned, leaning against the wall, "This architecture doesn't make any sense." A bead of sweat slid down his forehead.

More than once he had passed a horizontal opening in a wall that overlooked the Courtyards. It was long and wide, and appeared to have been made so one could observe the goings-on below.

Quite vexed, the Doctor went to it and leaned heavily against the stone sill. He looked down to the Courtyards more than 100 feet below; he could see the citizens of Fohenn busily moving to and fro.

Doctor sighed. "My _kingdom _for a rope." He looked out toward the horizon. "Or better yet, a pair of wings. A pity I'm not on Tenshi."

The Doctor shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Oh, why do I feel like I'm back in Castrovalva. . ?" He paused suddenly, thinking about what he'd just said. "Recursive occlusion. . ."

He turned, only to find himself face-to-face with the Necromancer. The Doctor almost jumped out of his skin; he reeled back, his hands balling into fists. A rush of anger swelled against his beating hearts. "YOU," he growled.

The disheveled Necromancer smiled. "You won't escape this time, _stranger_. Already you're trapped in this illusory maze."

The Doctor's eyes darted 'round before refocusing on his antagonist. "_Oh _I knew _some_thing was wrong when I couldn't find a way out of this place. I should've guessed it was _your _stupid magic."

The bedraggled man sneered at the Time Lord's revilement. "When I woke from the shock of your counterattack in the village, I knew immediately that you were a stronger wizard than I. Therefore I laid plans wherein I would trap you as I have done, and let you wear yourself into a figure of exhaustion."

Doctor rolled his shoulders back as he straightened up. "Takes a lot to wear down someone with two hearts _mate_." said he, smiling meanly, "And I'm _not _impressed."

The Necromancer squinted with wrath. "Not yet you aren't." He immediately lunged forward, striking out at the Doctor's face with a left and a right. Doctor sprang back as the man advanced, expertly avoiding each blow as it barreled toward his face.

The man came on, swinging again and again, snarling at his inability to hit the Time Lord. The sorcerer's heart began to pound with rage, and as it did so, shades of darkness began rising all around them; the Doctor's eyes widened.

At once the man's attacks came harder, faster. And though the Doctor was successfully blocking each one, it was taking more effort than he expected. 'This is bad!' he thought, 'The black-magic he's using is actually a part of him, not just in the words he uses!'

The Doctor's head suddenly jerked to the side as the Necromancer clipped his chin; the sorcerer grinned. But the Doctor came back instantly, driving his fist straight into the man's face. The sorcerer stumbled with the force of the blow, but caught himself, _awkwardly_.

Doctor frowned worriedly, backing away as an unsettling chuckle came from the man's throat. He couldn't see it, but the Necromancer was smiling, _smiling _behind his crown of dirty tangled hair.

The man raised his eyes towards the Time Lord, amusement written across his haggard features. "Oh stranger, how I _loath _you. And yet, if you were not opposed to my queen's will, I should call you my brother."

The Doctor glowered with insult. "_Brother_." he snorted. "Your queen's will doesn't interest me Necromancer. I mean, how could I NOT be opposed to it? _She wants to kill me!_ As far as I'm concerned that Valix can go suck lemons. Then her _face _will match her disposition!"

The Necromancer snarled with bitter fury. At once a vile incantation sprang from his tongue. The Gallifreyan countered, bending the laws of physics with the force of the sounds springing from his lips. The air thickened into a shield to protect him, and the magics collided. A bantam explosion ruptured forth, throwing both contenders to the floor.

Far below, the people in the Courtyards paused, looking skyward for the source of the thundering boom. A woman blinked. "Do you 'spose a storm is coming?" asked she.

The Doctor shuddered, and groaning, pushed himself up onto his knees. 'Something's— _wrong_!' he realized, gasping for breath, 'I can't–!'

The sorcerer leaned up, grinning vilely. In two leaps, he was on the Doctor, knocking him to the ground with a quick kick. Before the Time Lord could react, the Necromancer dropped into his chest, slapping a filthy hand down over his mouth. The Doctor cringed as the man's fingernails dug into his face. "_Mmmgh_!"

The Necromancer laughed as the Queen's sacrifice struggled beneath him; the Doctor glared up. "No more fancy dimension-bending sounds from _your _lips, _stranger_." The man leered down with a savage glint in his eye. "Well, aren't you _impressed _yet? Can't you feel the toll my illusory maze is having on you? For you see, each time you parry my Black Craft, the more your body is drained of strength."

A monstrous growl issued from the Doctor's throat. With one arm pinned hopelessly by the Necromancer, the Time Lord lashed out with is free hand, ramming it closed-fist into the man's ear. The sorcerer gasped in pain.

Not wasting a moment, Doctor grabbed the madman and flung him hard to the side. The Gallifreyan scrambled to his feet and bolted from the scene.

His abhorrent adversary stood, still clutching his ear; his eyes were lit with a wild malice. "_You will not escape!_" he roared.

The Doctor felt the shadows surge up behind him as he sped down the curving corridor. In desperation he clicked his tongue, clapped his hands and hurled a volley of sounds at the encroaching darkness.

Instantly the shadows' molecules crystalized, and shattered, falling like glass along the wayside. But the Doctor, he suddenly stumbled, and had to grasp at the wall to keep from pitching forward. He gasped for breath, realizing, with horror, that what the Necromancer said was true: every time he defeated an assault from the Black Craft, it weakened him — _severely_.

He heard the footfalls of the Necromancer coming up the corridor behind him. Jaded though he was, he started forward _only _to be yanked to a halt. The Doctor's gaze spun downward, eyes widening as he saw still more shadows grasping his leg.

Doctor clenched his teeth, jerking at his trapped limb. He pulled and kicked, struggling desperately, all to no avail; the shadows would not relent. His eyes darted up: the Necromancer was there, fast approaching and glaring murderously. Doctor shook his head wildly, crying forth the same sound sequence that had broken the shadows in the village.

The sorcerer shielded his face as his Craft exploded into blackened tatters. The thunder died away, and the Doctor gasped, _breathlessly_. With eyes wide, he fell, collapsing forward against the floor as all vitality and strength was sapped from his body.

The Doctor was in veritable shock: he _couldn't _be the one lying undefended on the floor, _he couldn't be!_ His face tightened as he tried to get up, but his muscles were burning with exhaustion. 'This can't be happening!' he wailed in his mind. He leaned up with his elbows, only to feel the Necromancer plant a heavy foot _hard _between his shoulders; he was shoved back against the floor with a grunt.

"You are the property of the Queen now." the man sneered.

Doctor looked up out of the corner of his eye. "You _cheated_." he hissed, "You cheated!"

"_Oh _of _course _I cheated." said the unkempt sorcerer, "How else do you defeat someone who's stronger than you?" He paused, as if waiting for the Time Lord to respond. "Anyway, I am relieved you shall no longer be able to resist my Queen's will." he was raising his hand, "The destiny she has chosen for you is now secure."

"What're you doing?" demanded the Doctor, his voice loud and trimmed with fear. The sorcerer had begun muttering his next malicious incantation, and as he swung down his hand, he drove the shadows straight into the Time Lord's body. A terrible gasp strangled in the Doctor's throat— he jerked with a scream and went dead limp.

The Necromancer stood over the unconscious figure of the Queen's sacrifice, and frowned with a curling lip. "You snapped _my _mind, stranger. Now I've snapped _yours_."

With only a little effort, the vile man hefted the Doctor up onto his back, and carried him away down the corridor, all remnant of the illusory maze vanishing around him like mist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -\

**Oh dear, the Doctor's in for it now. So don't go too far, Chapter 3 is already written!**

**Thanks for reading thus far, and please leave a Review; Feedback helps me write better stories. :)**

**Cheers!**

**Claimer:** I DO own planets Hemlokon and Psyandorr, kingdom Fohenn, the galaxy of Denshian and all the weird characters in this story! (In case there was any doubt. . .)


	3. A Destiny of Blood

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and TARDIS are trademarks of the BBC. Do they still want me to keep repeating this?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -\

**Chapter 3: A Destiny of Blood**

The day of the Equinox Festival dawned bright and warm. Around noon, the people of Fohenn gathered in the palace Courtyards, finding places for themselves and their various family members among the endless rows of feasting tables.

King Érkhart alt Ci was at the head table, elevated so to be a head above all the goings-on. He was smiling pleasantly at the sound of his chattering subjects; he watched them, enjoying their happiness.

Eventually they were all seated, and, as the Festival wouldn't officially start without a opening statement from the King, Érkhart rose before the assemblage, clearing his throat. The people fell silent, directing their eyes toward their King who was a man of great stature.

"Welcome my people, to the 1st Day of _this_ our Festival of the Equinox!"

Rousing whistles and enthused claps issued from the crowd.

"As usual," continued the King, "There will be two sacrificial ceremonies today. Unlike usual, the second will be performed by my dear wife Valix, who was something of a priestess among her own people before the _Xilion _invaded their lands."

The people nodded, feeling quite sympathetic towards Valix, as she was now the last of the Kladashian people. A shout came from the crowd: "Three cheers for our Majesty the King, Slayer of the Xilion armies!"

The masses erupted with cheers. King Érkhart smiled nervously, a bit overwhelmed by their adulation. He held his palms out to quell their enthusiasm. "Thank you, my people. But one man alone cannot fight a war – it is your own men you should be praising."

The citizens turned to one another, calling praise to their brothers and fathers, their uncles and sons. After a moment, the King called for their attention. "I only wish I would have called Intercedence sooner, then perhaps the Xilion would not have been able to wipe out all of her Majesty's people."

The crowds were silent, nodding subtly.

"But," said Érkhart, "Now that the war has passed, let us remember the good things of life. Love and happiness," he raised his flagon as the people began to smile, "Good friends, and good feasting."

Likewise, the citizens of Fohenn raised their fluted cups in toasting with the King, and drank. "Now," said Érkhart, setting down his flagon, "My dear wife's ceremonial style will likely differ from that of Wylen, our own trusted priestess, so I hope you will bear with her. Either way, Klaxel will smile on us, I pray." The King nodded. "Now, to feasting!"

The citizens cheered and reached for the serving plates, piled high with delicious foods of all sizes and colors. The King took his gilded seat, and smiled as he caught sight of his daughter's arrival.

"Ah, Cecél!" he called, as she moved up by the table and seated herself beside him. "You missed the introduction."

Celadus nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry father. I was just," she paused, and sighed.

"Just what?" asked the King, as he took up a large fork and carving knife. "You look unhappy. What's the matter?"

Celadus let her lips curve into a smile, but the smile soon faded. "I was just looking for my friend from yesterday. I can't find him anywhere, and no one has seen him."

Érkhart ground a chunk of juicy meat between his teeth. "He was a stranger, yes, with brown hair?"

Cecél nodded. "And a tapering chin. I was really rather hoping he could join us at table and enjoy the Festival. But," she swallowed, recalling the haste with which the Doctor had fled the eastern garden.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry." said the King, eagerly jamming another chunk of meat between his teeth, "I'm sure he'll turn up."

"That's just _it _father." said Celadus, brow furrowed, "I feel there _is_ reason to worry, although I don't know why." She looked confused, her heart thumping with a strange uneasiness. "I would think he had left the city, except. . ."

King Érkhart swallowed, and looked on his child with thoughtful concern. "If you're worried, I'm sure there is a reason for it. What would you like me to do?"

Celadus gave a mirthless chuckle as she took her father's arm. "_Oh_! I don't know, father. I _really _don't know." She paused long enough for her father to think she had dropped the issue. "I've asked at the Guards Posts," she said abruptly, "And even spoke with the Wal-watcher who, as you know, is our regular eye-in-the-sky. And _no one_ has seen him." Cecél's face creased. "It's like he's just disappeared."

Érkhart grunted. "Seems as though your friend's been spirited away."

Celadus' face hardened at the thought. "Yes, it does."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Spirited away, captured, kidnapped — any such phrase could have described the Doctor's situation. Currently he was in the depths of the Queen's Lair, bound to a high pillar with a gag between his teeth.

He had returned to consciousness after spending a good amount of time erecting a solid mental barrier that would prevent the sorcerer from harming his mind again. Still, it had taken longer than he had wanted.

Wildly the Doctor shook his head, growling at the cloth repressing his speech. His back was to the pillar, his arms bound around behind it. Even his ankles had been restrained so that he could not kick outward. 'I have no doubt this _gag _was the Necromancer's idea.' thought the Doctor, bitterly. He struggled against his fetters, groaning angrily.

A thin sheen of sweat glistened across his skin, for a great fire was ablaze in an enormous recess diagonally behind him. A young servant boy was stoking it dutifully, sweat dripping off his face.

The Doctor's body went slack a moment, as he paused in his struggles. He took another deep breath, being somewhat restricted by a tight rope encircling his chest, and looked towards the child. Earlier he had been able to get the boy's attention, but, the lad's eyes had blinked back dull and vacant, his young face sallow and expressionless.

Doctor frowned as he watched the child at work. 'Mind-locked,' he concluded, beads of sudor rolling down his brow, 'Wretchedwitch couldn't let you alone could she? Dulled your mind into a pliant state, so you would be seen and not heard. That _Valix_ –' He pulled against his ropes. 'The things she does to people!'

The Time Lord sighed heavily, wondering how difficult it would be to break the mind-lock holding the child. 'If only I could reach you,' he thought, glancing at the scrawny boy again, 'Then we could help each other!'

The Doctor was startled when the boy suddenly dropped his iron poker. He watched as the lad rose to his feet and turned, eyes as empty as ever. "Her Majesty is coming." said he.

Doctor's eyes widened. 'He can talk–! Surly the inhibition is only riding on the surface!' "_Rrgh_!" He recommenced his struggles only to hear something click, and suddenly realized what the boy had just said.

Somewhere in the quiet of the shadows a hidden door slid open. The Doctor felt a rush of cool air against his exposed skin, a brief but welcomed breeze against the stifling heat of the Queen's Lair. The boy bowed toward the darkness.

Doctor tensed as a cool hand touched his own; he instantly balled his hands into fists. There came a light feminine chuckle, and Queen Valix came forward, grinning at the Time Lord like a vixen.

"What a splendid reaction." said she, "Means there's still plenty of fight left in you, my stranger."

The Doctor growled through the gag. But Valix looked away, snapping her fingers at the boy who immediately returned to tending the fire. Doctor watched the lad, and aimed a glare at the Queen.

She didn't heed his disapproval. Instead she moved over to a table against the wall, where rested a thin wooden case etched with unusual runes.

Doctor frowned as he watched Valix cradle the case lovingly in her arms, as one would an infant; she then turned its latch. Within, resting against velveteen mounts, was a long, sleek dagger both beautiful and terrifying. Valix drew the dagger into her hand, the corners of her mouth curving upward.

The Doctor swallowed, feeling a great chill; for indeed, as the blade's edge gleamed in the firelight, he could hear it speaking. Across his senses ran dreadful echos, whispering cries of pain and fear — the dying breaths of those whose lives had ended upon its edge. The Gallifreyan looked on, aghast.

The blade had endured the pounding fires of the smith-forge for but one purpose — to kill.

The Queen turned towards her captive, her fingers tightening around the blade hilt with an unsettling eagerness. She looked on the Time Lord, bound against the pillar, and smirked.

"Not since before the destruction of my people has this blade had the opportunity to take a life. Tonight, however, _that _will change. It will bring me my destiny, while tasting an alien's blood."

The Doctor didn't immediately respond to this statement. But, as Valix looked on, the Time Lord's breaths began to quicken, so much so she could see his chest heaving against the ropes. His face tightened, eyes squeezing shut. "_Mmgh_!" he moaned vehemently, and immediately threw himself into a fierce struggle against his bonds.

Valix watched him with dark amusement, but her eyes suddenly shifted to the shadows behind him. The Doctor paused in that same instant, feeling a horrid tingle run across his skin.

The Necromancer moved out from the shadows and bowed towards his Queen. Valix raised an eyebrow. "How is it you do that?" she asked, in an admiring tone.

"The shadows are my allies, Majesty." replied the sorcerer, then looking on her curiously, "Can you not do the same?"

Valix snuffed. "Oh come Verin, you know my skill with the Craft is not nearly the equal of yours. I know only that which I need to carry out my purpose. _Besides_, I need not worry as long as I have you."

The Necromancer came into the Doctor's line of sight, and Valix was intrigued to see her blue-suited sacrifice squint nervously, as though he were expecting the sorcerer to turn and strike him.

'How curious.' thought Valix.

Verin noticed where his Queen's attention was directed, and turned toward the Time Lord. "_Ahh_," said he, in a most carefree manner, "So you have awakened, at last. That is good." He clapped his hand down on the Doctor's shoulder, eliciting a snarl. "It took such a very long time for you to recover from my attack, did it not? _Hmm_, perhaps you aren't quite as strong as I thought, _eh?"_

Doctor snorted, eyes widening with a measure of triumph. '_Yeah_, you go ahead and think that. But you try and hit my mind again, and you'll be in for a _big_ shock!'

"What is to be done now, Majesty?" quizzed the Necromancer.

The Queen tipped her head to one side, lightly tapping the flat of the ritual blade against her cheek. "The Fohenns are planning a mid-day ritual and I must be in attendance. In the mean time," her eyes moved to the Doctor, "I want you to prepare the stranger for the evening ceremony."

"_Ah_," Verin nodded.

"Make him acceptable before the deities of death. You know the procedure, just be sure and leave _nothing_ out." said Valix, emphatically, "That way his sacrifice won't fail to please those beings who hold my destiny by a thread."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed viciously. '_Death gods_!' he snarled in his mind, '_Oh for my TARDIS_! I want nothing more than to be _off _this stupid planet!'

Verin nodded with enthusiasm. "It shall be done as you say, my Queen. I see now that nothing will stop you from fulfilling your destiny. Not the Fohenns, and _not _the Xilion, though they tried."

"The _Xilion_–" snorted the Queen, cringing slightly at the violent memories surfacing in her mind, "They invaded our lands and _eradicated _our people, allin hopes of changing the future. Oh but they failed didn't they. And the course toward the future is now even more secure!"

"_Yes_," sighed Verin, and chuckled, "When their future-syte foresaw you taking control of the planet, why then did he not foresee the Fohenn King declaring Intercedence and crushing their armies?"

Valix laughed. "Yes!" she scoffed, "Apparently his range was too far-reaching!" The pair laughed at their joke while the Doctor looked on. "Still," said the Queen, seriously, "'tis a pity they're all dead, our people. . . We're the only two Kladashians left in the whole world."

The Necromancer cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, soon Hemlokon will belong to you. Will all the peoples of this world not then be your people?" Verin stared meaningfully, 'til a smile came across Valix's face.

"You're right," she said, "All peoples will be our people. All people will be possessed of the Black Craft, and learn the ways of our rituals 'til the land runs red with the blood of our sacrifices!" The Queen cackled luxuriously. "Our gods be praised!"

The Doctor stared in glassy-eyed horror.

"And to think, the start of all the sacrifices to come, begins with _this _one." Valix turned Verin's attention toward the Time Lord. "The Kingdom of the World of Hemlokon will be glorious."

Doctor narrowed his eyes slowly, deliberately, and bore into her eyes with his own glaring gaze 'til the Queen knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You think my endeavors unworthy of your blood, stranger?" Valix moved forward, "You think my kingdom will not _be _glorious?" The Queen's jaw tightened as she raised the blade tip toward the Doctor's throat. "A good thing then it doesn't matter what _you _think. I do as the gods will it to be done. I cannot fight them anymore than you can."

Valix turned away. The Necromancer trained his eyes on the Doctor, and saw something he hadn't previously noticed. For there, in the Time Lord's dark eyes, he saw the gleam of an ancient being, one who had seen life and death a 1000 times over, and had personally experienced both.

The Necromancer shifted nervously, wanting to look away, but his senses were drawn deeper; all at once his vision had narrowed 'til all he could see was the stranger. A stranger whose brain housed the collected knowledge of countless eons. The Doctor had read tomes penned in secret, and had heard secrets whispered in shadow. There were few things he did not know, had not seen, or felt, or smelled, or tasted. The darkness of ages rode upon him like a king's mantel. He was—

"Fetch my guards to help you." commanded the Queen, abruptly. Verin jerked, appearing almost dazed as he looked towards Valix. "From the tale of your battle," said she, "It seems you will be needing them."

"Y- _eh_, yes." said Verin. He turned to the stone stairs in a rather stuporous manner. He paused as he began to ascend, and glanced back at the Doctor; the Time Lord's glare was upon him.

After a long moment the Doctor realized the Necromancer was staring at him with a strange mix of fear and awe. 'What's brought that on?' he wondered, as the Necromancer started away; he grimaced. 'He's never looked at me like that before. What did he see?'

Doctor heard Queen Valix shifting somewhere off to the side. He quickly redirected his attention and saw her standing beside the table and the etched casement upon it. Valix was smiling, her eyes trained on the dagger as she ran her fingertips along the cool metal of the blade.

Out of all her people, the gods had chosen her to rule the planet. And it all started with a simple takeover; the most powerful kingdom on Hemlokon would be hers _first_. "Fohenn is mine." she whispered, "Tonight, they will all bow before me."

The Doctor's face became quite pained as he twisted his wrists against the tether that bound them. What was he going to do? How was he going to escape?

'If she can _really _do everything she said—!' he thought wildly, 'I can't let her kill me! Not just for my own sake, but for the sakes of all the people she intends to enslave!' The Doctor jerked down violently against the ropes, and felt a great deal of pain because of it.

All at once, the sound of rapid footfalls echoed into the chamber; it was the Necromancer. "The King! The King!" he shouted, stopping at the crest of the stairs, "He's coming Majesty! He's coming!"

Valix's heart sank to her feet. But the Doctor's own pair began to pound intensely. 'The King?' he thought, eyes becoming quite round. 'Is he coming to help me? Has he found out about the Queen's plan? Surly he would help me if only he knew what she was planning to do!'

The sorcerer bounded to his Queen. "What do we do?"

"Hide the stranger!" cried Valix, almost reeling about in dismay. She saw the dagger still in her hand and ran to conceal it.

'Hide me?' thought the Doctor, fear and excitement dancing with an even gate inside his hearts, 'Won't they have to cut me loose?' The Gallifreyan suddenly jerked his head back as Verin sprang up in front of him. With hands clasped oddly, the Necromancer began reciting a spell of concealment.

"No_h_!" cried the Time Lord from his throat. For then the shadows spilled forward from every corner, slithering towards them like a menacing tide. Doctor looked on as they spread upward to the high ceiling, forming an encompassing barrier of midnight.

The Doctor was aghast, staring at the shadows. '_It is!_' he realized in disbelief, 'It _is _the Nerada.'

Valix looked towards her prisoner, and saw nothing – not even the pillar. She felt a strange relief, which vanished with the arrival of King Érkhart. Valix jerked 'round just as her husband emerged at the top of the stairs.

"My dear Valix!" said Érkhart quizzically, "What are you up to? Are you so busy you could not even attend the morning feast?"

Valix approached the King, trying to appear at ease. "Oh my luv, do forgive me!" said she, "But I have been so busy preparing for my ceremony tonight, I just— You understand, this is my first time preforming such an important ritual in front of your people, I just, want to get it right."

The King took her hands in his own. "You mean _our _people."

Valix felt sweat forming along her brow, and it wasn't from the fire burning behind her. "Y-yes!" she said, "Do forgive me. I'm still getting used to all this being my own."

"Mmmph! Mmgff!" sounded the Doctor, trying to get the King's attention.

The Necromancer snuffed sarcastically. "They can't hear you, stranger. This shadow barrier makes us invisible and _soundless _to the world beyond. So scream all you like, only I can hear you."

The Doctor hissed, and looked towards the veil of shadows. 'So, he's controlling Nerada. Certainly not the Vashta Nerada, otherwise we'd both be dead. This swarm must be the Anbita Nerada.' He frowned. 'I always knew Anbita Nerada were drawn to bad emotions. But _how _did they become the Black Craft?'

Doctor shifted his gaze back toward the sorcerer, who was casually glancing around as if waiting for a bus. The Doctor raised an eyebrow toward the man's rigid hands, which he was holding upright. All this while Verin had been holding one hand in place, with some fingers tucked inward.

Doctor blinked again. 'He hasn't moved his hands since the swarm went up. Could it be, he uses them to tell the Nerada how to position themselves?' The Time Lord stared at the man's grubby face. 'Would the swarm barrier break if I managed to shift his hand?' Doctor smiled despite the gag. 'It's worth a try!'

The Necromancer glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the Queen and King. 'How long is her Majesty going to talk I wonder?'

"I surly will join you." the Queen had said, smiling happily, "I would like to see your own priestess in action. Wylen was her name?"

Érkhart nodded. "Yes. Her ceremony will begin shortly. What –eh– have you left to prepare? I mean, you were able to find someone willing, I hope."

Valix looked suddenly confused. "Willing? I don't understand." she blinked, "You mean a willing _sacrifice_?"

"Well of course!" laughed the King.

The Queen looked bewildered. "But, what does the willingness of a sacrifice have to do with anything?" She seemed genuinely confounded, and Érkhart laughed in mild disbelief.

"Well everything, of course!" said he, "Would our great god Klaxel not want only those who were willing to go to him?"

Valix stared dumbly a moment, especially since Klaxel wasn't the god she was honoring. Nevertheless, she shook her head, deciding it was best not to say anymore on the matter. "Oh, yes! Of course _luv_, do forgive me. Things were so different among my own people. Indeed," she paused briefly, considering her words, "I shall be much happier here, as it seems the people of Fohenn are so much more _civilized_."

The King gazed at her expression inquisitively. "I, see."

Valix let out a nervous little laugh. "Oh but yes! I did find someone _most _willing. In fact, he will make quite a grand spectacle for this evening. Though, I must warn you, he will appear before everyone _bound_. But fret not, it will just be for show — part of my saying goodbye to my old Kladashian customs."

"Ah." the King nodded, brow creased in bemusement. "Then I will see you soon?"

Valix nodded; she took his arm, and turned him towards the stairs. "Have no doubt. There's just one more thing I must set in motion before I'm free to join the festivities. Alright?"

Érkhart nodded. "_Fine_."

The Necromancer gave a wild gasp, as his upraised hand was suddenly slapped aside by the Doctor's brutish head-butt. To the Time Lord's delight, the Nerada almost dispersed completely.

"MMMMGH!" he bellowed from his throat.

The King and Queen turned.

But the only thing there was to see was wispy, rippling air as of heat rising from a sunbaked street. Valix swallowed, her heart drumming within her chest; she could feel waves of nervous chill sweeping up against the sides of her face.

"What was that?' asked Érkhart, turning his eyes to his wife's palling visage.

"Wha–? That sound?" asked Valix. She looked towards the oversized fireplace. "That was just the boy." said she, quickly, "He often makes strange noises while he works."

Érkhart eyed the lad, who was still poking at the blackened timbers. "Oh, I see." Valix hastened the King up the stairs, and into the tunnel.

The Doctor could hardly breath, for the Necromancer's free hand was clutching his throat.

Gasping with the strain of holding the Nerada in place, Verin excoriated himself for his near-failure. 'He almost–! Broke the _Craft_!' With pain the sorcerer turned his head, looking to the top of the stairs: the royal pair were gone. He immediately took his hand from the Doctor's throat.

Doctor gasped, swallowing painfully as the Necromancer stumbled back to catch his own breath. The Nerada scattered to the dark corners of the room. Verin glared daggers at the Time Lord.

"_You_—_!_" he snarled,"_Defier of the Queen's will!_" The man caught the Gallifreyan full in the face with a savage backhand. The Doctor's head snapped to the side. Hand throbbing, Verin turned away.

Cringing, the Doctor gathered himself, and raised his head. "Yes_h_," he growled through the gag; he looked sharply on the dingy figure of Verin, squinting through the pang. "Ehvy tymm."

Verin's lips tightened. He and the Doctor glowered at each other, _gravely_. And there, in the brown eyes of the Time Lord, Verin saw dogmatic determination; he didn't like it. "We shall _see_, stranger." said he, retreating a step.

Despite being a prisoner, there was still something about the Queen's sacrifice that bothered Verin. The stranger _was_ ancient and frightening, and Verin felt sure if given any kind of leverage toward freedom, he could not only abscond, but also turn, and most likely use all his powers against them —_ destroying them_.

'That must not _happen_.' thought Verin to himself.

Valix suddenly reemerged at the top of the stairs. "I have to go." she said, quickly trotting down to meet the sorcerer. "The King is getting anxious, and I'm not sure why. I don't want to give him any reason to suspect me of _any_thing. So I'm leaving you to handle the preparations."

"Yes, Majesty." nodded the Necromancer.

Two large guards appeared atop the stairs wearing roughly the same expression as the boy stoking the fire. "I've brought these two to help you." explained Valix as the men approached, "They're still under my initial seizure spell, so they aren't hard to control. Just tell them what to do, and they'll do it."

"Majesty." Verin nodded.

Valix winked at him. "Make me proud, old friend."

"Fear not." answered the sorcerer, "All will be done as you desire it." With a grateful smile, the Queen scurried back up the stairs. Verin turned to the spellbound guardsmen, and cleared his throat. "Take the stranger from the pillar!" he commanded.

The burly guards approached the Time Lord, and it was only then that the Doctor realized how very big they were. He winced as they seized him, severing his bonds with a flick of their belt dirks.

"Bring him this way." directed Verin.

The Gallifreyan's eyes went skyward as he thought of the 'procedure' Valix had commanded he be put through. 'I'm not going to like this _am _I?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -\

**OH that Valix is such a—! WITCH! I **_**would**_** say she was an ugly **_**old**_** witch, but she's neither ugly nor old. Hmm. . . Anyway, does anybody have any comments on what they think about the Necromancer?**

**Chapter 4 is around here somewhere, so feel free to skip ahead dear read! Skip ahead!**


	4. Prep of the Lambs

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and TARDIS are trademarks of the BBC. Yeah, I think we get it. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -\

**Chapter 4: The Prep of the Lamb**s

Up in the Palace Courtyards, Wylen, the Priestess, position herself atop the high tiered Altar of the People, and bowed toward the King. Her dark brown skin looked striking against the many shades of orange in which she was clad. She straightened as she cleared her throat.

"This day," said she, addressing the peoples, "I have the privilege of introducing Mélana, who has chosen to give her life to our mighty Klaxel, thereby ensuring the continued success of our commonwealth." Wylen gave a quick nod. "She would like to address you now."

The Priestess backed away from the head of the altar platform as a girl, only a little older than Celadus, came forward. Although Mélana had been beautiful all her life, she now appeared pale and sickly , her body heavy with the weight of sadness.

She raised her weary eyes to her fellow Fohenns and spoke, weakly at first and had to raise her voice in order to be heard. "A-as you know," she said, "My father and brother died bravely – in the battlewith the Xilions. _And_," her voice cracked, "My mother has died of her illness, a burden she carried for _so long_." Tears started down her drawn cheeks, and the crowd looked on with grave sympathy.

"I-!" said Mélana, as she tried to breath, "I don't want to live!" Her announcement caught in her throat a moment. "Therefore, I say I am _glad _to give my life away. I wish blessings on the ceremonies today. And it comforts me to know that I will not only be _aiding_ my community with my sacrifice, but," and here, she smiled with true joy, "I will be able to join my family on the other side of this life."

The girl bowed her head as she concluded, and Priestess Wylen gave her shoulder a reassuring pat. King Érkhart rose to his feet. "We thank you Mélana. Your bravery is inspiring. Doubtless Klaxel has a special place for you among the stars, where your soul may glow alongside those of your family _forever_."

With this message from the King, Mélana gasped lightly and bowed. "T-thank you, Majesty."

Wylen signalled the temple men around the altar base to begin playing their instruments. And as they began, the tune that arose was mystifying and melancholy.

"Tis a pity about Mélana." said Celadus, leaning against her father's arm as soon as he took his seat, "Her family were such bright figures in our community. But, they're all gone now, with Mélana soon to follow." Cecél blinked, a tad pensive. "She was always _so _brilliant, I thought nothing would keep her from one day attaining Position Grand in our Court of Law-keepers. But now. . ." She sighed.

Érkhart looked kindly on his daughter. "Indeed it is a dreadful shame. Strange how life can be so hopeful one moment, and so dismal the next. Even now Mélana could have a glorious life, had she been able to deal with her grief and move forward. But alas, allowing her heart to become overwhelmed with sadness as she did separated her from any chance of hope."

Celadus looked at her father with curious admiration; he appeared almost sage-like. "A heart burdened," concluded the King, "Can achieve nothing."

Celadus slowly nodded, moving her eyes toward Mélana atop the tiered altar. Priestess Wylen had given her a chalice of sweet sedatives, and from it Mélana drank deeply. Still the temple men played on, their music drifting through the air, being almost _hypnotic _in its tempo.

Briefly Érkhart glanced at the vacant seat on his other side, wondering what had become of his wife. After a long moment of thought, the King dismissed his misgivings. His wife was a foreigner after all, and it would be some time before she was attuned to the customs of Fohenn.

Queen Valix, however, was not far, and was watching the proceedings from a shadowy alcove above the spectators; her eyes were narrowing. '_This _is a sacrificial ceremony?' thought she, derisively, 'It hardly resembles the grandiose spectacles of Kladasha.'

Mélana knelt as the Priestess drew a silken sash around her delicate neck. Very slowly, Wylen began to pull it tight.

Valix sniggered sardonically. "How gently they do it." she muttered. Her thoughts strayed suddenly to her own sacrifice waiting in the wings; Valix smiled. 'How goes the process of preparation, I wonder.'

Very soon Mélana fell limp. The Priestess maintained her grip for but a few moments more before softly releasing the silken sash. Mélana no longer drew breath, and her heart stopped. The assemblage bowed their heads, while Wylen laid Mélana's body out properly, lightly folding her arms over her chest.

Érkhart stood at the same moment Wylen did, and they both raised their hands toward the sky. "Please take Mélana into your arms, great Klaxel." said Wylen. "And please," said the King, "Make her happy."

Queen Valix snorted as everyone assembled nodded in silent agreement. "My, my, how _pleasant_ it all is." she grumbled. 'Nevertheless,' thought she, with sudden avidity, 'Soon these people shall see exactly what kind of ceremony best pleases _my _gods.' Valix grinned madly. "And once they do, Fohenn is mine."

It took a moment for Valix, lost in malevolent thoughts, to realize the Fohenn ceremony had officially ended. A sheet of white lace had been draped over Mélana, and many people were climbing to the top of the altar to place flowers around her body. Quickly Valix left her shadowed alcove and made her way down through the crowd toward Érkhart's platform.

The Queen noted a whit of displeasure on her husband's face as she came near. "If words could express my sincere regret," she began, bowing before him.

"You missed the _whole _ceremony." rebuked the King.

"Oh no I didn't!" piped Valix, smiling, "I was late to the start, and didn't wish to approach, fearing my arrival would interrupt the proceedings and draw undo attention away from that poor girl." Valix lowered her head, looking greatly saddened. "I hope she is in a better place."

The King's features softened after a moment. "She is, my dear." Érkhart reached out, drawing Valix towards him. "Here," he said, "Take your seat now, and eat. There is much more to see and do before your chance to honor Klaxel comes."

Valix took her seat. Celadus eyed her, noting her father had stepped away to speak to one of his friends. "Indeed." sighed the Princess, "I only wish my friend were here to enjoy the festivities was well."

Valix began piling cuts of meat onto her plate. "Your friend? Are you referring to the man who was with you in the gardens yesterday?"

"Yes." replied Cecél, "The man clothed in blue." A glint of suspicion shone in her eyes as she stared at her smiling stepmother. "You haven't seen him anywhere, have you?"

Queen Valix couldn't help but grin. "Actually," she said, "I think I did see him."

Celadus started. "You did? W-where? _When_?"

"OH, it was a while ago." sighed the Queen, looking overly thoughtful, "And I'm not sure I recall exactly _where_ it was. H_mm_, perhaps I'll be able to remember later on, yes? I will _try_."

Cecél blinked, heart beating with umbrage. She swallowed, and, because it was the polite thing to do, forced herself to thank the Queen. Valix nodded, trying to keep her head down; she was doing her best to restrain the smug grin creasing her face. Inside she was laughing with vindictive pleasure. '_Aw_, you seem so concerned Celadus. I'll be sure to give the stranger a _kiss _for you before I slay him.'

The aura around the Queen became suddenly repulsive; it made Celadus's skin crawl. The Princess jerked to her feet abruptly. "If father asks where I've gone, tell him _I've gone to try again_. He'll understand." Cecél then bolted away, much to Valix's surprise, and exited the Courtyard as swiftly as she was able.

Valix's features settled into the look of blatant satisfaction; she tipped her head toward the sky in triumph. No matter what anyone did, the kingdom would belong to her. And then? Hemlokon itself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gasping and spluttering, the Doctor was pulled from a vat of redolent water and thrown down before the great fireplace wrapped haphazardly in a thin white blanket.

Coughing through the sodden gag, the Gallifreyan pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and refocused his attention on what his antagonists were doing. Beyond the glare of the fire the Doctor sighted the Necromancer over by the table, working something out on a piece of parchment.

Still dripping, Doctor turned his eyes to the massive guards who were standing a ways to each side, watching him with scrutiny. He snuffed with defiance, greatly disliking the scent he had been washed in. He glanced back toward Verin.

It occurred to the Doctor that he might be able to untie the gag while the sorcerer's attention was elsewhere, but was unsure to what degree the guardsmen had control of themselves. Would they move to stop him without being ordered to?

He watched them, cautiously reaching for the knot tied at the base of his skull. They moved towards him without hesitation. The Time Lord instantly returned his hands to his sides, and the men return to their positions.

The Doctor growled; the situation was overwhelmingly frustrating and a _great_ deal more dire than he wanted to admit. A terrible dread had been beating in his hearts since the start of the day, and he'd been trying to ignore it ever since.

The Gallifreyan shuddered, for the searing radiance of the inferno behind him had begun to bake his bare back; he glanced backward venomously. Clutching the fabric around him, the Doctor inched away from the desiccating heat. Apparently they had set him before it to dry off, and it was working all too well.

'What next?' he wondered, with awful apprehension, 'What _more _do their stupid rituals say must be done to me?'

Verin's footfalls echoed nigh. Doctor raised his hardened eyes as the bedraggled figure approached. "The Marking comes next." said the sorcerer, happily holding up his piece of paper, "I knew I'd remember everything."

The Doctor tensed, hunkering down. 'I've got to do _something_!'

"Now," said Verin, to one of the guards, "_You_. Get the ritual garments from the stowage. We need to make sure the Queen's sacrifice is _properly_ attired."

Doctor glanced sideways, seeing movement in the darkness. He blinked in surprised when the lad who tended the fire came suddenly into the open, throwing some more wood into the fireplace.

'_The boy_.' The Time Lord jerked in realization, and glanced over at the Necromancer. Verin was muttering incoherently as he scribbled another note on his parchment.

The Doctor was thrilled that the sorcerer was ignoring the child. He spun instantly, catching the lad's head between his hands. 'If I can't free_ myself _,' thought the Doctor, resting his index fingers against the lad's temples, 'I can at least free you!' He shut his eyes in concentration.

The Necromancer stared dumbly a moment before realizing the stranger was up to something. "_S-stop him!_" he commanded.

The nearest guard hurried forward, seizing the Doctor and yanking the boy from his grasp. The boy gasped, eyes flickering open as if for the first time.

'I broke through!' cheered the Doctor, mentally, 'I _know _I broke through!' He watched the boy stumble, almost in a swoon. '_Didn't I?_'

Verin caught the child in a firm grip, and stood him upright. He shifted his eyes between the boy and Doctor. "Ha ha," he said, "A brilliant attempt. But it seems you've failed in whatever it was you were trying to do."

The lad looked about confusedly, that is, until Verin jerked him around and pointed away. "Return to your work boy!"

The child reeled away, giving the Doctor only a slight glance before vanishing amongst the shadows. For a few fretful moments the Doctor stared after him. To be honest, he didn't know what kind of reaction he'd expected from the boy . . . but it hadn't been that. He hung his head dejectedly.

"Now then," intoned the sorcerer, clearing his throat, "To work."

The guard who had gone in search of the ritual garments approached, and Verin directed him and his fellow guardsman to take and dress the Time Lord.

The men didn't nod, they just took hold of the Doctor and moved him a ways away whilst Verin faced the oversized fireplace. Kneeling before it, he fished out a blackened piece of wood and examined it. He blew on the lingering embers 'til they had gone out; small streams of smoke arose, and he smiled. He then turned and drew a line on the floor. "Oh yes," he said, "That'll do nicely." The sorcerer continued drawing with the ashen wood until a detailed symbol dominated the floor.

After a while, the Doctor was brought back to him. The Time Lord had been clad in a sleeveless tunic open on the sides, the length easily hiding a pair of short shorts beneath; the whole tunic would have hung loose except for the sash that'd been tied around his waist.

On his knees at the edge of Verin's drawings, the Doctor frowned down at the sorcerer's doodles. There was no rhyme or reason present that the Doctor could recognize, and it was only when the Necromancer had stood and encompassed all his work in a great circle that the Doctor realized it was a seal of some kind.

"_There_," chimed Verin, tossing the wood back into the fire. "Now," he said, stepping backward out of the circle and pointing towards its center. "Place him there."

The Doctor tensed as he was dragged forward across the ash, and laid face down at its heart. There the guards held his arms out to each side, pinning him to the floor. "Wmgh drrgh?" demanded the Gallifreyan, trying to bring his chin forward so he could look at the sorcerer.

Verin paid him no mind, and clasped his hands together. With a long low muttering chant, Verin's brow furrowed, and the Doctor realized he could feel something stirring beneath him.

With wide eyes the Time Lord saw the ashen markings starting to move. They rose up like smokey appendages, dancing in the air a moment before flying towards him. He let out a shrill groan as they came against him, moving across his skin like icy mist. He could feel them swimming over his face, one pushing its way under the gag so to settle against his cheek.

Soon Verin's tone became broader, deeper, and the shadowed ash settled along the Doctor's body like writing on a wall. Then, the Necromancer said a word, a single vile word, and the ash pressed into the Time Lord's skin. The Doctor gasped, more out of surprise than pain.

And then, it was over.

The sorcerer lowered his hands to his sides, and opened his eyes. The guards rose and backed away, standing apart from the Doctor whom they had left on the floor.

The Doctor leaned up against his elbows, staring at the skin of his hands and arms. Quickly he sat up, looking down at his legs; everywhere he looked, against the outer portions of his skin, there were charcoal markings of the strangest sort. And when he touched them, they did not waver; though they were formed of ash, they did not smear.

The floor beneath the Time Lord was blank, and when he saw this he realized he was bearing Verin's _doodles_. The Doctor's eyes darted to those of the Necromancer. And, in one violent motion, ripped the gag from between his teeth. No one stopped him.

"What is this for?" he screamed, indicating the markings.

Verin looked down with a serpent's smile. "Control stranger, simply _control_. From now on, any conscious effort on your part to _resist _us will be negated. This includes your fancy _sound _making. Heh _heh_, try it."

Doctor looked on in distressed anger; he dared do nothing for already he felt a strange weakness in his muscles. He touched his throat and swallowed.

The sorcerer clapped his hands all at once, laughing. "_Very _good! I see you're learning, yes? That it is futile to resist my Queen's will."

"You're _barmy _if you think I'm just going to _give _myself to her blade, Necromancer." snarled the Doctor, "Your Queen can go jump in an ice lake for all I care!"

Verin struck out with a vengeful kick, but the Doctor caught it — if only for a moment. For then he was seized with a great internal pain; he gasped and the brutish sorcerer felled him to the floor.

"_I told you_." snorted Verin, taking a step backward. "Now that the Shadow Markings possess your flesh, you may resistance only through great throe." And here, he chuckled. "I shall enjoy watching you try."

The Doctor's body trembled as he lay bent forward against the floor; he couldn't get up for the moment, as the pain from the shadows was too severe.

Verin pulled back his wild hair. "Now," he said, looking to the guardsmen, "The sacred trammels, that he may be properly fettered when the Queen arrives."

The Doctor gave a wild jerk at these words; despite his muscles twinging with fatigue, he forced himself up. "_No_ Necromancer!" he cried, "I _won't _let you do this to me!"

"You don't have a choice, _stranger_." the sorcerer sneered, suddenly snagging hold of the Time Lord's brown hair. The Doctor immediately grabbed at the sorcerer's fisted fingers to try and pry them loose. But he was overcome by another wave of agony as the ashes lanced into his nerve endings. The Gallifreyan gasped sharply, his arms dropping onto his lap. He bowed his head, wincing as he struggled to calm the pain.

Verin pulled backward on the Doctor's brunette locks 'til the pair of them were glaring into each other's eyes. "I knew you couldn't _resist_." the sorcerer gloated.

Pained tears were glistening in the Doctor's narrowed eyes, his breaths hissing through his clenched teeth. _What was he going to do?_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Wal-Watcher hung his head. "I'm very sorry, Ladyship." he sighed, "But there's no sign _anywhere_."

Celadus's shoulders sagged. "I see."

The young man swallowed, troubled by her discontentment. "I wish I _would _have spotted him, for the sake of your smile alone."

Cecél giggled as she waved off the comment. "Oh Aris, cast no worry my way. I'm sure I'll have reasons to smile again soon enough. It's just," she paused, "I'm very concerned about my friend."

Aris eyed the Princess as she stood framed in the light of the afternoon suns. "You're sure he hasn't left the Kingdom then?"

Cecél looked up with a somewhat helpless expression. "I can't be _sure_ of anything. He may have already gone and left Fohenn by now. And yet. . ." the Princess trailed off, staring into the middle distance, "And yet it feel_s _like he is still here."

"Well then," reasoned the young Watcher, "If he is _here _and we cannot find him, the only logical conclusion left to us _is_: he is hiding."

Celadus looked up. "Or someone has hidden him away."

The Wal-Watcher raised an astute eyebrow. "Does this mean you suspect someone of this?"

The Princess didn't respond, but her features hardened noticeably. "Something strange is going on, and I must find out what."

The Watcher leaned out over the edge of the wall-avenue. "Do you really think something _bad_ has happened to him?" he quizzed.

The young royal placed her hand over her heart. "Yes . . . for some reason. I mean —and this is going to sound absurd— I feel the fate of our world is somehow connected to him."

Aris looked down with great surprise. "The world? You mean the _whole_ world?" Celadus nodded. "To a stranger?" continued Aris, "How can _that_ be?"

"I don't know!" announced Cecél, "It doesn't make any sense to me either! And yet, that is what I _feel_." The Princess turned quickly, taking a step toward the city. "I must find answers, and I _think_ I might know where to start."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Celadus stood straight and tall for a moment. "No. That would be taking you from your duties. And I will not have you being errant on my account." she sighed inwardly, "This mission I impose only on myself."

Aris gulped in his throat. "As you would have it, Ladyship."

Cecél took a few steps forward before glancing backward over her shoulder. "Thank you though." Her smile met his. "Do keep an eye out for anything out of place, won't you?"

"Of course!" chimed the Wal-Watcher, "In fact, I'll have another go-around right now." He made to turn away, but paused. "If your friend is as important as you feel Princess, then I think it best we waste no time in finding him. Right?" Celadus nodded encouragingly. "Then good luck to you!" called Aris, bolting away through the high avenue; he was soon out of sight.

Celadus turned her attention back to her own course, and headed back into the Palace. She was soon sprinting up a narrow flight of steps. 'This is crazy!' she thought to herself, 'Here I have Aris making more than his usual rounds. While I'm racing around, worrying myself to death about a stranger whom I've only known for a short time. And _why_?'

The Princess passed through an open doorway and started up another flight of steps. She recalled the way the Queen had smiled at her while at the King's table, that savage glint in her eye.

"Wicked stepmother. . ." she whispered, remembering the Doctor's words. Celadus frowned, and came suddenly into a byway that lead into the smaller of the two Courtyards. She slowed, catching her breath. She could hear music, and a throng of garrulous voices: the Fohenn citizens enjoying themselves.

Celadus approached the end of the corridor. 'There's one place I haven't looked.' she told herself, glancing out at the people. She cleared her throat and composed herself before venturing out amongst them.

As it was, only those not preoccupied with eating or talking noticed her, and when they saw her they smiled and waved; Cecél returned the same. Moving along so as not to attract any undo attention, the Princess reached the pillared avenue between the two Courtyards — the way to the Queen's Lair.

Celadus took a timorous stance beside one of the many pillars lining the path, and stared uneasily at the large Lair doors some ways ahead. She was having momentary doubts about venturing into the Queen's territory. 'Will I really find answers there?' she wondered.

The Princess's dainty fingers curled into a fist. 'The Doctor's eyes spoke to me — they told me he was guilty of nothing, yet still he ran. If Valix did not intend him unmerited harm why then would he run when she approached?' Celadus found herself moving forward. 'The Queen is involved with his disappearance. I _know _it! The question is _why_, and to what end_?_'

Cecél reached the doors, and paused, glancing about. She sighted various peoples passing between the Courtyards, but none of them looked in her direction.

She turned back to the doors and pushed; they didn't budge. Cecél pushed again, harder, and still they did not move. Her young heart began to fret. 'No!' Rethinking her approach, she immediately grasped hold of one of the large handles and pulled. With a creak, the door yielded; Cecél felt a swell of relief.

The door wasn't easy to shift, as the cool air of the outside began rushing in amid the hot air within. But the Princess continued to pull until the entrance was wide enough for her to step through, which she did hurriedly, giving a final glance backward before the door was whisked closed with an ominous -_boom_-.

As Celadus's eyes adjusted to the sudden dimness, she found herself standing in an obscure passage. A paucity of torches burned along one wall, flickering with the dying breeze that had entered along with her. Then came the heat.

'Why is it so hot?' Celadus wondered, fanning her hand toward her face. She advanced, only to stiffen as the shadows of the passage seemed to shift. The Princess swallowed, glancing about warily. The darkness seemed unnatural. 'Surely it's my imagination!' she told herself.

An echoing cry rang forth someways ahead —a man's cry— a cry of pain.

Cecél's eyes widened. 'What was that?' She was ambivalent about continuing, but shook her head. "No." she breathed, hardening her resolve, "I will _not_ be afraid." The Princess went forward at a renewed pace, the darkness tailing after her.

\\\\\\\\\\\

The Necromancer stood upright abruptly, for a tingle from the shadows had moved across his skin: something was approaching, or rather _someone_.

Down at his feet lay the Time Lord, cringing from the last stab of pain dealt him by the Shadow Markings; the Queen's sacrifice was shackled at the wrists and ankles now, his attempts to resist being fettered having been utterly defeated.

The Doctor could hardly move so enervating was the pain, and, as he struggled to recover himself, it occurred to him that his nervous system had not been so perfectly assailed since he had been a captive of Sutekh the Destroyer. 'Oh, Sarah,' he thought, eyes half lidded, 'I'm deep in it again. Only this time. . .' he swallowed, 'I'm on my own.'

Verin's eyes bulged as the Princess of Fohenn emerged suddenly onto the crest of the stairs. Celadus gasped at the sight of her fettered friend, the look of shocked confusion creasing her face. "D-Doctor?"

The Doctor recognized her voice; he raised his eyes and inhaled sharply. "Cecél!" he yelped.

"W-what're you doing?" she called, coming down the steps toward Verin, "Who are you? What're you doing to him?"

The Necromancer hissed, immediately throwing his hands out to either side. A volley of vile incantations exploded from his mouth.

"No don't!" cried the Doctor, eyes then darting back to Celadus, "_Run Cecél!_"

The Nerada lunged from the dark corners of the Lair, causing the young royal to scream as they swarmed over her. "No!" the Gallifreyan exclaimed. He clenched his teeth, glaring up at Verin's back. He knew any conscious effort on his part to retaliate would be negated – _painfully_. 'Don't think about it!' he coached himself.

Blocking out his thoughts, the Doctor rolled onto his back and kicked straight into the back of the sorcerer's knees. With a startled choke, Verin toppled, crashing down beside the Time Lord. The Doctor however, blenched, feeling a sudden wave of nausea grip his stomach.

As for Cecél, the shadowed swarm fell back from her, leaving her collapsed upon the stairs. Quickly Verin looked to the Princess, then to the stranger. "YOU." he snarled. Jumping to his feet, he hurried up the steps to the Queen's fallen stepdaughter.

Doctor turned over onto his side, the color rapidly draining from his lips. Whether it was physically possible or not, he felt as though his stomach where going to flop out onto the floor. Was this a repercussion of his consciously unthought actions? He heard Verin grunt.

'Cecél. . .' Fighting down the nauseous swell, Doctor raised his eyes toward the limp Princess. "Did you kill her, you caitiff?"

"She still lives." sneered the foul man, shifting his eyes to the shackled Time Lord, "If it weren't for _you_ she would already be dead."

"For your sake, be grateful he interfered."

Doctor tensed as the Necromancer jumped up; Queen Valix was now at the head of the stairs. "Majesty!"

The Doctor felt a cold dread form between his hearts. 'No, _no_—'

Verin bowed. "I'm not sure I understand. I know you have always despised Celadus en Ci. I assumed her life didn't matter."

"You assumed wrong." stated the Queen, descending, "Even I can see that her power to see the truth or falsehood in any being is a useful ability. When my kingdom is established, I intend to exploit that power."

The sorcerer bowed again. "I see. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"What is she doing here anyway?" asked the Queen, scowling.

"I don't know." answered the Necromancer, "S_omehow_ the stranger is known to her."

"Indeed."said the Queen, suddenly grinning, "So much so, she's been searching for him all day."

The Doctor stared at the Queen a moment, before moving his eyes to Celadus. 'She's been looking for _me?'_ He suddenly regretted having left her in the first place.

"What is to be done with her now?"

"Nothing much," answered Valix, looking on her captives with the eyes of a lioness, "Just take her to her chambers. Let her sleep."

"_Er_, yes Majesty." Verin lifted Cecél's limp form into his arms, then disappeared amongst the tenebrous Nerada.

Valix refocused her attention on the Time Lord, eyeing the ashen marks across his skin. "You don't look well." said she, noting his pallor, "Have you been fighting Verin at every turn?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

Valix could smell the scent of the Adorle weed he'd been washed in. 'Ah yes,' she thought, 'Everything is as it should be.' "I think you're ready my stranger." she chuckled as she approached, "You are the _perfect_ immolation."

"I don't want to be the perfect _anything_." hissed the Time Lord, sitting up unsteadily. "You can't do this. Not to these _people_." said he, wondering if it were even possible to make her see reason, "You're the Queen of this kingdom now, why do you want to destroy it?"

"I don't want to destroy it." informed Valix, "I want to rule it. The gods have promised that I shall rule this entire planet. Therefore, being the most prominent kingdom on Hemlockon, Fohenn must be first." She smiled curiously. "Odd, stranger. . . You are _very_ intriguing. I can see a wealth of power in those eyes of yours, and I can hear it in your voice. A pity the gods chose you, but then, perhaps that's why they did."

"OH Valix," Doctor tipped his head backward a moment, sighing, "You don't seem to understand the concept of coincidence."

"Indeed?" snorted the Queen, "And I think _you_ have no concept of divine destiny." She turned away.

"No wait!" called the Doctor, "I don't understand! How is my blood supposed to help you take over the world?"

Valix considered her brown-haired oblation for several moments before kneeling down level with him. "A bonded blood seal is what I'll get from you my lithe sacrifice."

The Gallifreyan frowned. "Bonded. . .blood seal?" he looked skeptical all at once, "Are you trying to say you're taking over the planet using _blood control_?"

"Ha!" scoffed the Queen, "Blood control was a game for Kladashian children. What I shall incite is the _permanent_ possession of _all_ bloods!" And here she paused. "Don't you see? Once freed from your veins, your blood will be the medium through which the Black Craft shall enter the minds and bodies of all who now dwell on this planet! For blood once mixed _cannot_ be separated."

Doctor stared. "You can't mix Time Lord blood with the blood of other beings! There's no telling what would happen!"

"Time Lord? Is that what you are?"

The Doctor pursed his lips. He only ever told people _what_ he was when it was necessary to the circumstance; he was sure this wasn't one of those times.

"Is there something special in your blood?" quizzed the Queen.

Doctor snuffed. "Doesn't matter if there _is _or _isn't_. You intend to kill me for it anyway."

Valix nodded. "_Well_, you're right there!"

The Doctor squinted harshly. "You know Valix." he said, "It seems to me the Kladashians were _all_ very sick people. And you're the last of that sickness."

"Don't let him speak like that to you!" snapped the Necromancer, appearing in the room.

Doctor rolled his eyes. "_Oh yes_," he grumbled, "Wondered where you'd got to."

"Missed me?" jeered the sorcerer.

The Doctor snorted. "Like a hole in the head."

"I can give you one!" shouted Verin.

"That's enough!" sounded the Queen, "I won't have this prattle on the eve of my ascension. Understood?"

"Yes, forgive me." appealed the Necromancer.

"Besides, it's time we got ready for the ceremony." Valix snapped her fingers at the guardsmen she'd left with Verin. "Already the suns are sinking towards the horizon. And I'm getting anxious."

The guards came, grabbing the Doctor to his feet at her command. "Valix listen to me!" he cried earnestly, "Your world is a beautiful place! If you go through with this it will become _Hell_. You can't do this, you can't!"

"I must." said she, "They told me, the deities, they told me everything beautiful would die. They told me I would be seated on a throne of blood beneath a sky fraught with storms, and everyone in the world would bow before me."

Stark confusion creased the Doctor's face. "And you _want_ that?"

The Necromancer smiled. And Valix grinned. "YES." Then, in a most sinister manner, the Queen pressed the palms of her hands together, and closed her eyes. To the Gallifreyan's vexation she started chanting something new, something he hadn't heard from the lips of the repugnant sorcerer. He felt pressure come against his body; the Shadow Markings were pressing into his skin again, only this time - it didn't hurt.

A terrible heaviness came down against his eyelids; yet even as they were closing the Doctor forced them open again. 'What's happening?' His eyes went suddenly out of focus; he gave his head a wild shake. "No!"

Valix's tone rose higher. The Doctor tensed as the shadows swarmed against his branching nervous system once again; he cringed, but instead of a stabbing agony, the Time Lord felt a warm tingle. He felt suddenly warm and fuzzy, almost comfortable, and _very _sleepy.

"_No_," he said, as all the tension in his muscles fell away. He felt himself sinking toward the floor. 'I can't fall _asleep_!' he cried in his mind, 'Not _now_, not when she's about to—' It came too fast for him to resist; he had no choice. Realizing he could fight it better from within, he allowed it to consumed him.

With a gasp the Queen stumbled back. "Oh!" she exclaimed, laughing as if in surprise, "I haven't used that spell in a long time! Took more effort than I remember it taking." She looked down at the Doctor curiously. He was limp, his head adroop, yet still the guardsmen held on to him.

Valix stared a moment, and realized Verin was staring too; he looked concerned. The Queen frowned. "Why do you look worried?"

Verin blinked suddenly. "_Eh_, do I?" his face wrinkled up, "No, it's nothing."

"Then if it's nothing, go get ready. It's almost time."

The sorcerer bowed, departing through the shadows. Valix looked down at the Doctor again; she could hear him breathing. "Soon," she said, well pleased with herself, "_Soon_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -\

_**Eek!**_** How much worse can this get? The Doctor is asleep **_**–wait**_**– so is Celadus! The suns are setting, and Valix is bound & determined to go through with the ceremony! How's fate to intervene?**

**Chapter 5 will be up later. So stayed tuned! And be sure and let me know what you think of the story thus far! **


End file.
